When changing motor vehicle wheels, for example from summer tyres to winter tyres or vice versa, the motor vehicle wheel rims are connected to a motor vehicle wheel hub for connection to the drive shaft. In this case, an outward-facing flange surface of the motor vehicle wheel hub functions as a support for an inner rim portion. In the process, an axle that projects from said flange can be brought into engagement with a receptacle that is provided in the motor vehicle rim. When changing a motor vehicle wheel, the inner rim portion should be cleaned of deposits, rust oxidation, dirt or the like by means of cleaning and/or polishing before fitting the new wheel, in order to ensure planar fitting of the rim on the associated flange surface.
Known cleaning devices are not capable of suitably preventing the cleaning device from slipping when a wheel rim contact surface is being cleaned, and therefore damage can be caused to the wheel rim and the tool, in particular when the contact pressure is high.